Como Tudo Começou
by Yin Lua
Summary: em um unico dia seis jovem conheceram uma amizade verdadeira que dura anos a fora, se apaixonam sendo que eles sao de familias inimigas imagem o que esses jovem tende a passar    se preparem mamae e papai por que la vou eu visitar o inimigo
1. Lembranças do 1dia em hogwarts e de aula

_**FLACHBACK ON**_

POV Rose

Estávamos na plataforma 9 ¾ para ir a Hogwarts para termos nosso primeiro ano mamãe e papai estão aqui passando as `` recomendações ´´

- filha tire notas boas e nada de confusões ouviu mocinha – falou minha mãe em meio a lagrimas e me dando um abraço de urso

- e NÃO fique amiga dos Malfoy eles são uma família que riquinhos esnobes que só pensão em si mesmo – falou o papai que acabando de dizer isso levou uma cotovelada da mamãe – AI mione ( N/A : é isso ai mione, bem feito)

- ela pode ficar amiga de quem ela quiser, e se ele for legal com ela tenho certeza que assim será – brigou mamãe fazendo meu pai ficar emburrado de levar uma bronca na frente dos outros (N/A: é isso ai mione põe ordem no bagaço que se tornou o Ron) – agora vai logo filhinha por que o trem já vai partir

Dito e feito minha mãe acabou de falar e o trem apitou avisando que faltava 5 minutos para partir ( N/A : ela deve ser vidente... ;) )(N/A² : ou olhou o relógio ;) adoro estragar o barato da Lu ) (N/A : com certeza, a conversa ta boa mas agora de volta a historia...)

- tchau mãe, tchau pai, tchau Huguinho – falei dando um abraço em cada um e dando um beijo no meu irmão mais novo que estava chorando igual à Lily por não poder ir pra Hogwarts este ano

- tchau filha- falou minha mãe acenando enquanto eu entrava no trem

Estava andando pelo trem com alvo, que tinha acabado de se despedir dos meus tios que são os pais dele, procurando uma cabine quando achamos uma que so tinha um garotinho loirinho sentado no banco olhando a janela com uma carinha triste ai disse:

- licença eu e meu primo podemos sentar aqui as outras cabines estão cheias – ele afirmou com a cabeça ainda olhando a janela eu me sentei em frente a ele e pude perceber que ele tava corando – ei menino por que ta chorando?

Ele me olhou e perguntou:

- por que quer saber? A já sei vai espalhar pra todo mundo – ele disse com os olhinhos vermelhos do choro o rosto marcado e um sorriso sarcástico no rosto

- por que eu faria isso? Eu sei muito bem respeitar o sentimento alheio – eu disse com uma voz e o olhar carinhoso e ele entendeu o recado por que disse :

- todo mundo me odeia pelas coisas que meus antepassados fizeram – ele disse com uma cara tristonha (N/A: coitado: ~~()

Meu primo que ate então estava calado disse:

- mas se foram eles que fizeram burrada não tem por que te recriminar – disse alvo com um sorriso encorajador no rosto – aliás, não sabemos seu nome, qual é?

O menininho lorinho congelou e disse:

- Scorpius Malfoy – ele disse gaguejando provavelmente pensando que nos íamos sair da cabine

- o meu é Rose Weasley e ele é Alvo Potter – eu disse entendendo a mão e o Scorpius me olhou confuso, mas depois aceitou o aperto de mão, depois alvo também estendeu a mão e ele apertou-a com um sorriso no rosto

- pensei que fosse sair da cabine já que foi o que os outros fizeram – ele comentou fechando o sorriso parecendo lembrar-se da cena

Daí do nada chegou meu primo James Potter, que é irmão do alvo e adora implicar com ele

- oi rose, oi alvo e... - James disse nos olhando brincalhão mas quando chegou em Scorpius – oi Malfoy- a voz dele estava carregada de desprezo – mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui com o Malfoy hein ? – ele nos perguntou acusadores (N/A: tomara que leve um fora bem dado: P)

- conversando? – disse alvo com um sorriso debochado

-conversando? Essa eu quero ver quando ele chegar espalhando para toda Hogwarts que ele conseguiu `` conquista ´´ a Weasley e o Potter e falar seus segredos quero ver – ele disse com um tom amargo

- eu duvido que ele faça pelo que vi ele não é assim, pelo pouco que conversando alem do mais, ninguém te chamou aqui James – eu disse querendo defender meu novo amigo Scorpius que já tinha parado o choro e sorriu de canto (N/A : bem feito pro James, quem mandou ficar se metendo onde não é chamado )

- tá, mas depois se vierem choram por causa do Malfoy vão ver so- ele disse com expressão carrancuda que eu acho que foi pelo fora que dei (N/A: duvido que isso aconteça e olha que eu sou a autora hein)

- tchau querido maninho – disse alvo com um sorriso sarcástico

E James foi embora com aquela carranca enorme e eu olhei para Scorpius que tava com o maior sorriso do mundo para nós

- obrigada – disse ele nos agradecendo (N/A: viu só ele não é que nem o pai sabe agradecer e ser agradável) (N/A²: Luiza da pra parar de parar a historia) (N/A: eu paro se eu quiser * vê Carol mandando um olhar mortal que mata qualquer um * ta, bom bye pessoal)

- de nada, a propósito Scorpius que casa você quer ir? – perguntou alvo enquanto eu continuava olhando para Scorpius com um sorrisinho

- não sei, qualquer uma ta bom pra mim – ele disse e eu achando que ele queria ficar na sonserina fiquei com a boca aberta – mas meu pai ta querendo que eu entre na sonserina e ele disse assim: Scorpius ou você entra na sonserina ou será desertado – ele disse imitando a voz do pai

- nossa! - eu tava com os olhos esbugalhados ( N/A : que horror `o´)(N/a² : Luiza que eu disse sobre interromper a historia ` _ ´) ( N/A: Que eu posso interromper quando eu quiser ? * carinha inocente* Carol, Carol o que você vai fazer * cara assustada enquanto Carol avança ameaçadoramente * ta bom, ta bom de volta a historia...* Carol da um sorriso angelical*)

- bom então acho melhor você estrar na sonserina cara – disse alvo

-também acho – eu disse completando em pensamento ``_coitado loiro do lindinho... Que isso rose acabou de conhecer ele _´´ ( N/A: mas que ele é lindo não se pode negar) (N/A² : Luiza * cara ameaçadora* cala essa boca ou melhor para de escrever ` _ ´)

- bom pra mim também qualquer uma- disse alvo

- pra mim também, mas meu pai vai me matar se eu entrar na sonserina, mas ele não pode controlar minha personalidade – eu disse – mas também ele não manda em mim então não me interessa – eu disse parecendo arrogante mas com um sorrido animado( N/A : é isso ai rose ninguém nos controla *recebendo olhar ameaçador de Carol * ta bom vou parar de escrever) – agora gente eu acho melhor nos trocarmos estamos chegando em Hogwarts – disse sorrindo amarelo

- tudo bem – disseram alvo e Scorpius

- eu vou ao banheiro trocar de roupa – eu disse abrindo meu malão e pegando o uniforme da escola

Fui ao banheiro troquei de roupa que estava ( que era uma causa colada, e uma blusa regata preta ) e botei o uniforme so que fiz umas mudançinhas: encurtei a saia dois palmos em cima do joelho deixei a blusa do uniforme com dois botões abertos , passei um gloss, rímel , pó de arroz, botei uma bota preta de cano longo que ia ate o tornozelo e salto finíssimo, e deixei o cabelo solto so que passei o baby lise e deixei ele cacheado que ia ate o meio das costas. Depois de mais ou menos meia hora ou mais voltei a cabine onde encontrei os meninos e uma menina morena de cabelo meio liso meio cacheado de olhos verde- acastanhado(N/A: olha eu ai gente eu to na historia * dançinha da alegria* ta bom parei ) e uma de cabelos castanhos quase loiros de olhos verdes esmeraldas parecidas com os de Al( N/A² : essa sou eu ). Entrei na cabine e Al e Scorpius ficaram me olhando com a boca aberta eu me divertindo perguntei:

-que foi nunca me viram? – falei e sentei ao lado de Al e em frente à Scorpius. Eles pareceram despertar do transe em que se encontravam desde que cheguei à cabine

- já vi você varias vezes, mas assim é novo – disse alvo me olhando de cima abaixo. Eu corei com um sorriso e desviei os olhos as meninas e perguntei curiosa – quem são vocês?

- eu sou Annelise. Annelise Franco (N/A²: essa sou eu so que meu nome é Anna Carolina) e essa é minha melhor amiga Melany Arce (N/A: yo so que meu nome é Luiza ) – disse a quase loira apontando para si e depois para a morena e estendendo a mão

- eu sou rose Weasley – eu disse apertando a mão das duas e eu perguntei – e vocês já devem ter se apresentado a elas não é? – olhando para Scorpius e alvo

- bom... – disse alvo corando – você chegou logo depois delas chegarem

- então eu os apresento. Ele é alvo Potter meu primo e o loirinho ai é o Scorpius Malfoy- disse apontando respectivamente para o dono do nome

Nesse minuto chegou um garoto de cabelo castanho e olhos castanhos lindíssimo na porta da cabine (N/A²: Felipe meu amor! Meu lindo * correndo atrás de Felipe que já estava correndo * Felipe ) (N/A: depois eu que interrompo a historia* balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação* ) (N/A² : cala essa boca e rose continua a historia ) ( N/R : já terminaram a briga ? * recebendo olhar mortal das duas* ta bom continuando...)

- ola será que posso sentar aqui por que me expulsaram da minha cabine – ele disse olhando para a Annelise que corou na mesma hora. _UI eu acho que rolou clima._

- claro- respondeu alvo – a propósito meu nome é alvo Potter e esse aqui é Scorpius Malfoy e essas são rose Weasley, Annelise Franco e Melany Arce. E você qual seu nome?

- me chamo Felipe Dias – ele disse cumprimentando todos, mas demorando mas em Annelise, ele parecia encantado com ela(N/A: o nome verdadeiro dele é Felipe Amaral * recebendo olhar mortal de Carol* foi mal não resistir *dando sorriso inocente* )

Conversávamos sobre coisas banais quando chegou um menino de cabelos espetados pretos de olhos castanho-escuros que olhou diretamente para a Melany que também corou com o olhar e desvio seu olhar dele (N/A²: o nome verdadeiro desse ai que Luiza gosta...* grito ao fundo: gosto nada! e ignorado*... é Lucas Baptista ) ( N/a: você também gostava dele e eu não gosto dele eu GOSTAVA passado) ( N/R : será que posso continuar minha historia ` _ ´* Luiza e Carol balançando a cabeça positivamente com medo * pois bem ...)

- ola, eu posso me sentar aqui meus ex-companheiro de cabine são muito chatos so falam de sangue-puro, sangue-ruim e mestiço sendo que eu não sei nem metade disso – ele falou em um so fôlego

- claro – esse fui eu que respondi sorrindo alegre e percebi que Scorpius emburrou a cara

-eu me chamo Luke baptista- ele disse se sentando do meu outro lado que estava vazio ( N/A² : não se esqueçam o nome verdadeiro é Lucas baptista)

-eu sou rose Weasley – disse apertando a mão dele

- alvo Potter

-Scorpius Malfoy – disse ainda emburrado

-Annelise franco ( N/A² eu me chamo Anna Carolina franco não se esqueçam )( N/A : e o apelido é quico por causa das bochechas* recebendo olhar mortal de Carol* não resisti Carol * dando sorriso angelical* )

- Melany Arce – ela disse sorrindo

- Felipe dias( N/A: não se esqueçam é Felipe Amaral o verdadeiro nome do amor de Carol * dando sorriso de vingança e assustando Carol * que foi Carol não sabia que eu era vingativa meu bem )( N/A² eu senti um pingo de ironia daqui) ( N/A : foi por que teve mesmo ironia)

- agora me lembrei vocês são o que mestiços, sangue-puro ou nascidos – trouxas - perguntou Scorpius

- o que é isso?- perguntou Annelise

- pelo visto você é filha de trouxas... É assim sangue-puro são aquelas famílias que são inteiramente bruxos, mestiços são aqueles que têm um dos pais bruxo e outro trouxa, ou seja, aqueles que não fazem mágica , e nascido – trouxa ou sangue-ruim mais vulgarmente é aquele que tem os pais que não fazem magia – eu disse com minha expressão de sabe-tudo e ofegando por falar tudo muito rápido e sem respirar

Depois chegou mais uma garota na porta ela era loira com o cabelo cacheado ate a cintura, de olhos castanho-escuros e a pele meio parda

- posso ficar aqui?- ela disse

-claro – disse alvo com cara de abobalhado

- oi Lana – disse Scorpius sorrindo. De repente senti algo no meu estomago e raiva subindo a cabeça e eu nem sei o porquê

- oi Scorpius. Sou Lana Zabini

-alvo Potter, a ruivinha é rose Weasley, o Scorpius já conhece, a de cabelo quase loiro é Annelise franco, a morena é Melany Arce, o de cabelos espetados é o Luke baptista, o de cabelo preto é o Felipe dias e é só- disse Al apontando para cada um

De repente sentir o solavanco do trem parando so que o solavanco foi tão forte que Luke caiu deitado no meu colo, Scorpius bateu a cabeça na janela, alvo bateu de ombro na porta, Lana caio no colo de alvo, Felipe deu de cabeça em Anne, eu bati a cabeça na parede da cabine, Melany caiu no chão sendo que depois que Luke caiu no meu colo ele rolou e caiu no chão resumindo ficou assim: Scorpius, Felipe, eu e Anne com uma dor de cabeça de dar pena, alvo e Lana, Melany e Luke se encarando e alvo também estava com dor no ombro, e Melany e Lana coradas

- vamos gente o trem já parou e todos estão descendo – falei percebendo que ninguém ia sair

-vamos – disse Lana e Melany se ligando e Lana saindo do colo de alvo e Melany saindo de cima de Luke ambas vermelhas

Todos saíram restando eu e Scorpius que estávamos tirando as malas so que eu não tava conseguindo e Scorpius viu e perguntou:

- quer ajuda?

- claro – eu disse sorrindo agradecida

Ele pegou minha mala, mas escorregou e caiu em cima do meu pé e não estante seguinte eu gritei e meus olhos começaram a jorrar água de dor e Scorpius atordoado me olhou com uma expressão de desculpa, culpa e desespero falou:

- rose me desculpa. Me desculpa rose ai meu Merlin – ele disse andando pra lá e pra cá, de repente parece que ele se lembrou de algo – vem rose vamos se apóia em mim pra gente ir falar com o Hagrid- ele nem esperou eu falar nada fez um feitiço de levitação nas nossas malas que eu suponho que ele aprendeu em casa e me pegou no colo e eu passe os braços pelo seu pescoço e enterrei o rosto em seus peito – HAGRID ME AJUDA – ele disse desesperado (N/A: ai que fofo!)

- sim jovem Malfoy? – ele falou

- a Rose. Eu acho que ela quebrou o pé – ele continua falar desesperado

- me de ela aqui – senti ele me pegar no colo me tirando do conforto dos braços de Scorpius que nem sei como me agüentou – como isso aconteceu jovem Malfoy? – ele se perguntou se dirigindo a Scorpius

- estávamos pegando nossas malas, todos já haviam ido, e ela não conseguia pegar a dela e eu estava à esperando, quando perguntei se ela queria ajudar ela disse que sim quando eu fui pegar o malão escorregou da minha mão e caiu em cima do pé dela – ele disse em tom de voz preocupado

- pode deixar que eu leve ela pro castelo- disse Hagrid

- eu posso ir junto com você Hagrid- ele disse me parecendo uma suplica

- pode, mas acho que vai perder a seleção e ela também

-tá, mas quero ficar junto com ela- ele disse desesperado, mas em um tom carinhoso

- vamos logo- ele disse

Pareceu-me uns 5 minutos mas eu sei que foi mais chegamos ao castelo e eu fui para a enfermariam e Hagrid me botou na cama que madame Pomfley, que devo dizer já esta muito velha, indicou

- toma Sra. Weasley – ela me deu uma poção que tinha gosto de sapo, não que eu já tenha comido sapo, me deu uma imensa vontade cuspir – é para consertar seus ossos

- me desculpa rose – disse Scorpius parecendo triste

- não foi sua culpa – eu disse o fitando carinhosamente

- foi sim no primeiro segundo em Hogwarts e eu já ti mando pra enfermaria – ele disse angustiado

- já disse que não foi sua culpa Scorpius – eu disse com um tom de voz, expressão e olhar carinhosos, pegando sua mão e logo em seguida corando

-foi sim rosa eu que não segurei direito aquele malão e acabou caindo no seu pé que agora ele ta quebrado – disse ele ainda angustiado

- Scorpy não adianta se culpar pelo que não é sua culpa – eu disse ainda carinhosa

- vamos mudar de assunto se não vamos ficar discutindo – disse ele mais animado fazendo eu abrir um sorriso

E ficamos conversando banalidade e acabou que nós dormimos. Eu segurando a mão de Scorpius e a outro em seu cabelo e ele em cima da minha barriga me abraçando pela cintura e segurando minha mão(N/A: ai que lindinho)(N/A²: fofo)

POV Alvo

Depois que saímos da cabine nos fomos para o barco e ficou as meninas em um e nos meninos em outros quando chegamos a Hogwarts esperamos encontrar com rose e Scorpius que ficaram pra trás, mas nada deles ficamos agrupados no topo de uma escada ate o prof° Longbotton

- bem-vindos alunos eu sou o professor de herbologia Sr Longbotton e diretor da casa grifinoria. Existem quatro casas em Hogwarts: sonserina, lufa-lufa, Corvinal e grifinoria, vocês vão ser selecionados para uma das quatro casas que serão como suas famílias no tempo em que tiverem aqui. Agora todos em fileira dupla e me sigam

Entramos-nos e ficamos abismados o estanho é que eu não vi rose e nem Scorpius. O que será que eles estão aprontando? . Começou a seleção vamos ver

- quando eu chamar seus nomes, eu quero que venham aqui na frente e sente no banco- disse Minerva McGonagall- Apple, Victoria

Uma garota morena, baixinha e gordinha subiu tremula ao banco e depois de 2 minutos o chapéu gritou:

- Corvinal

- Arce, Melany

Mel subiu no banquinho tripé rapidinho e o chapéu gritou depois de 3 minutos:

_Hm, uma garota inteligente, meiga, que tem vontade de mostrar seu valor, corajosa... Hm onde eu deveria te botar, hm... Tenho certeza que se daria bem em todas as casas mas, aham sua vontade de ser reconhecida é muito grande e vejo que você luta pelo que quer, então vai ser...(N/A: yo soy asi)(N/A²: pior que é mesmo)_

- Sonserina

A sonserina aplaldiu e ela se sentaram caminhando pra lá sorrindo

- Baptista, Luke

_Aham, um garoto bastante corajoso, gentil, tem uma grande parte na sua personalidade de vontade de reconhecimento e inteligente, e á você luta pelo que quer se daria bem em qualquer casa mas sua sede de reconhecimento é muito grande , então você vai para...( N/A:Lucas não é assim)(N/A²: ele não é assim nem aqui nem na china)_

-Sonserina

-Carmilia, Deise

- grifinoria

- Dias, Felipe

_Muito bom garoto você tem uma mente muito sabia se daria muito bem na Corvinal, pois também é muito corajoso, tem sede de provar seu valor, uma sede muito grande... Pois bem você será Da… (_N/A: eu não sei descrevê-lo mas vai assim mesmo)(N/A²: sem comentários*mandando um olhar mortal a Luiza*continua querido alvo)(N/Alvo: vocês são assim mesmo?*recebendo olhar mortal das duas* Mas continuando...)

- sonserina

-Eight, Evvy

- lufa-lufa

-Franco, Annelise

_Muito sabia, hum, pode ser gentil, mas to vendo que se, se meterem na sua frente voce se torna perigosa, sede de vingança, porem corajosa, tem vontade de mostrar seu valor…hum… você vai para …(N/A²: yo no soy __asi__ Luiza)(N/A: não me interessa*cara de tédio*)_

-sonserina

Passaram-se muitos ate chegar o de Scorpius so que ele não estava lá

- Malfoy, Scorpius

[...]

-Malfoy, Scorpius

[...]

-tá, hm, assim Moudei, Alyson

-Lufa-lufa

Passaram-se mais três seleções...

-Potter, Alvo

_Hum vejo que tem a coragem de sua mãe e seus pai juntos,como seu pai você se encaixaria na sonserina, hum você tem vontade de mostrar que é diferente dos outros,de que tem seu próprio valor e quer ser reconhecido pelo que é e não pelo seu sobrenome...sua casa será..._

-sonserina

O salão se silenciou alvo engoliu em seco e Melany começou uma salva de palma e depois Luke, e os outros os seguiram enquanto ele caminhava-se a sua mesa(N/A: grande novidade ele ir para a sonserina é apenas uma casa)(N/A²: Luiza eu já mandei parar de escrever*dando olhar mortal*)(N/A: pois é eu não recebo ordens de ninguém a não ser de minha mother or. my dad)(N/A²:corajosa né...mas agora continua a historia alvito*recebendo um sinal nada de bom de alvo*vira esse dedo pra lá alvo eu hein*cara emburrada* mas continua)

Depois de um tempo

- Weasley, rose

[...]

-Weasley, rose

[...]

- Bem, ham. Yardley, Sean

- Corvinal

-Zabini, Lana

_Hum, garota sabia, nao é como seus pais tem personalidade propria,tem vontade de demonstrar que pode ser grande sem ser como seus pais, tem sede de vingança quando se metem no seus caminho… hum, já tenho minha decisao,é..._

- Sonserina (N/A: grande novidade um Zabini na sonserina)(N/A²:Luiza para de escrever por favor eu quero prestar atenção na historia)

Toda a mesa aplaudiu depois da seleção minerva se dirigiu a estátua de águia que tinha ali como se fosse um mini palquinho e começou a falar:

- bem-vindos a Hogwarts alunos do primeiro ano e bom regresso ao que estão retornando esse ano. Esse ano faz exatamente 20 anos que a guerra o temido Lord das trevas, Voldemort ou se preferirem simplesmente Tom Riddle acabou– ela começou a falar – espero que pelo menos agora que esta maldita guerra me desculpe à expressão, acabou nos podemos viver em paz graças a quatro bruxos extraordinários que hoje estão aqui seus filhos no seu 1° ano e espero que esta guerra entre casas possa acabar... Agora vou os dar um aviso como diz o nome a floresta proibida é estritamente proibido a qualquer aluno ao menos que um de seus professores os de detenções. Agora bom apetite – ele bateu palmas e apareceu um monte de comida nas mesas

- ué vocês viram rose ou Scorpius por aqui? –eu perguntei curioso

-não – todos responderam botando comida em seus pratos

- o que será que estão fazendo? –perguntou Lana

-não sei, mas... - eu estava dizendo quando minerva chegou ao nosso lado e falou :

- creio que devam estar se perguntando onde estão o Sr Malfoy e a Srta Weasley. – minerva falou e nos afirmamos com a cabeça (N/A: ela é vidente também...)(N/A²:sem comentários Luiza)– eles estão na ala hospitalar depois do jantar podem ir visitá-los avisarem madame Pomfley que iram lá

Nós confirmamos com a cabeça de novo e ela saiu e voltou para mesa ds professores

- o que será que aconteceu para eles estarem na ala hospitalar no primeiro dia em Hogwarts sendo que nem as aulas começaram? – perguntou Melany expondo o pensamento de todo mundo (N/A: não te interessa) (N/Melanie: mas é claro que interessa senão não estaria perguntando) (N/A²: levou seu próprio fora Luiza)(N/A:cala essa boca Carol continue alvo)

- não sei, mas depois do jantar vamos lá. –eu disse

Eu terminei de comer em 5 minutos e fiquei esperando os outros. Anne terminou pouco tempo depois e nos ficamos conversando animadamente, eu pude perceber pelo canto de olho que Lana ficou carrancuda de repente. Quando eles terminaram nos dirigimos a ala hospitalar no caminho encontramos Filch e sua gata que já deveria estar morta

- o que estão fazendo aqui pirralhos – perguntou Filch com raiva (N/A: nossa eu nunca vi o Filch com raiva * voz irônica*)

- andando? – eu respondi/perguntei cinicamente com um sorriso debochado que não sei da onde eu tirei acho que foi anos de pratica com o James (N/A: com certeza foi)

- como ousa pirralho insolente – disse Filch com ainda mais raiva se possível

- eu já respondi sua pergunta, agora nos da licença que nós queremos passar- eu disse passando direto por Filch sendo seguido por todos

- volta aqui pirralho insolente – Filch gritou ao longe, mas continuamos caminhando e quando chegamos a ala hospitalar tivemos uma surpresa: rose na cama da ala hospitalar segurando a mão de Scorpius e com a mão na cabeça dele e Scorpius deitado na barriga de rose a abraçando pela cintura e segurando sua mão (N/A:ai que fofo de novo J )

- oh – exclamaram todas as meninas no recinto (N/A: oh)

- shi- eu disse com o dedo indicador enfrente aos labios (N/A²: shi) – quietos querem acordar eles?- eu perguntei sussurrando

-não, mas eu quero um maquina fotográfica, alguém sabe transfigurar uma? – perguntou Anne

- espera ai – disse Luke, ele pegou sua varinha e murmurou – _Accio maquina fotográfica bruxa_ – e a maquina veio parar na mão dele, que tirou oito fotos, uma pra cada um incluindo Rose e Scorpius

- vamos indo não quero acordar o casal , amanha eu vou zoar com a cara da minha queridíssima priminha- eu disse com um sorriso malvado no rosto

-vamos – disse Lana sorrindo para o casal na cama.

Saímos de a ala hospitalar em silencio para não os acordar e seguimos para o salão comunal da sonserina na qual não sabíamos aonde era e nem qual era a senha. Eu me lembrei disso agora no meio do 3° andar

- gente aonde é a sonserina? – eu perguntei para o povo(N/A:se você que é da sonserina não sabe eu vou saber ;P )(N/A²:Luiza deixa o Al narrar a historia)(N/Alvo:obrigada Carol viu so Luiza ela é minha amiga :P )

- eu ouvi que é nas masmorras, mas exatamente não sei. – disse Felipe

- bom começo é só procurarmos por lá, e a senha um de vocês sabem? – perguntei de novo. Porem todos negaram com a cabeça – ótimo presos fora de casa – disse sarcástico eu disse- já sei vamos dormir na sala precisa meu pai me contou aonde fica, venham

E lá fomos nós perambulando pelo castelo e por um milagre não encontramos Filch no caminho eu ta estava quase caindo quando chegamos no 7° andar

- venham é nesse corredor- eu disse apontando para um corredor qualquer. Cheguei enfrente uma parede e ninguém estava estendendo nada. _Preciso de um lugar para dormir com meus amigos... Preciso de um lugar para dormir com meus amigos... preciso de um lugar para dormir com meus amigos..._ Eu pesei andando três vezes enfrente a parede

Do nada uma porta apareceu naquela parede, assustando a todos. Abri a porta e o que encontrei foi realmente magnífico.

Três sofás pratas, uma lareira, um tapete verde, três portas no fim do correndo uma com as escritas: meninas, outra escrita: meninos, e uma sem nada escrita que eu presumi sendo o banheiro. Entrei na porta que tinha escrito `` meninos ´´ e encontrei 3 camas de solteiro com mesinhas do lado e um guarda-roupa com uma pilha de roupa para nós tomarmos banho. Peguei uma muda de roupa que cabia em mim e me encaminhei para o banheiro que percebi ser muito luxuoso: com uma banheira branca, toalhas e tapetes cinza, e ladrilhos verdes com luzes no teto que acendiam por mágica ao sentir alguém entrar e era enorme

Comecei a me despir e entrei na banheira, e acho que adormeci porque acordei com alguém me cutucando, ainda sem abrir os olhos e me da conta que estava embaixo da água

- alvo acorda- disse uma voz feminina

- não mãe, me deixa dormir- eu disse me virando de lado ainda sem perceber que estava dentro de uma banheira com água

-não sou sua mãe alvo, mas eu recomendo você sair daí agora ou eu te jogo da torre de astronomia em pleno primeiro dia de aula- continuou dizendo a voz feminina so que dessa vez soou perigosa, irritada e intimidante. Resolvi abrir os olhos so que estava tudo embaçado e comecei a sentir a água no meu corpo, e quando abri os olhos dei de cara com Lana me olhando raivosa e olhei pros lados e encontrei minhas roupas jogadas e reparei que estava dentro da banheira com a porta do banheiro escancarada e Lana na minha frente

- o que você faz aqui Lana? Como você conseguiu entrar? Eu dormi aqui? Que horas são? Já esta de dia? Por que... - eu ia dizendo, mas Lana me calou com um olhar de felino

- calmo ai cowboy, me deixa responder suas perguntas... Eu estava vindo tomar banho quando me deparei com a porta fechada então usei _alorromora_ para abrir a porta, sim você dormiu aqui, são 2:00 horas da manha.. Satisfeito, ótimo agora bote sua roupa e saia porque eu quero tomar banho – ela disse raivosa, saindo e batendo a porta

Sai da banheira, procurei uma toalha e achei uma perto da pia e o espelho e percebi minha pele muito enrugada devido a água, me enxuguei rapidamente e botei minha roupa afinal você viu o olhar da Lana é de dar medo em qualquer um abri a porta silenciosamente e encontrei a Lana encostada na parede do lado da porta dormindo abaixada, achei a cena linda _(N/A:ai que gay)(N/A²:Luiza fica quieta)_, a peguei no colo e fui em direção a porta que estava escrito `` meninas ´´ e entrei vi 3 camas sendo que uma estava vazia e então presumi que era a dela a botei cuidadosamente na cama fiquei a vendo dormir ate 2:30 da manha sentado em sua cama acabou que dormi ali mesmo na cama da Lana do lado dela

POV Rose

Hoje acordei incomodada pela luz do sol e então vi em que posição me encontrava com Scorpius deitado na minha barriga me abraçando pela cintura e segurando minha mão e eu segurando sua mão e estava com a mão em seus cabelos. Rapidamente me lembrei do dia anterior no trem, o desespero de Scorpius para comigo, ele se culpando e me pedindo desculpas e depois conversamos e acabamos dormindo. Quando terminei de lembrar me virei para Scorpius no meu colo parecendo um menininho indefeso junto de sua mãe, e comecei a fazer carinho em seus cabelos ainda segurando sua mão, fiquei assim uns 5 minutos ate ele dar sinais que estava acordando, mas ainda sim continuei fazendo carinho em seu cabelo ele continuou no meu colo (N/A: eu repetiria que a cena é fofa mas eu não sou um disco estão...continua Rô)(N/Rose: pois bem)

- bom dia rosa – ele disse meio sonolento

- bom dia Scorpy- eu disse ainda com o carinho

-Acordou há muito tempo? – ele perguntou tirando a mão da minha cintura e passando nos olhos e depois ela voltou a pousar em minha cintura um pouco mais forte

- não, na verdade acordei 10 minutos antes de você – disse carinhosa ainda com a mão passando em seus cabelos

- rosa, você me desculpa por causa do seu pé – ele disse angustiado me abraçando um pouco mais forte

- Scorpius eu já te disse que eu não tenho nada a perdoar, mas já que você me insiste, eu te desculpo - eu disse com um to de voz doce e cariosa, e tocando com carinho os cabelos macios do loiro no meu colo. Ele levantou a cabeça do meu colo com um sorriso amarelo, e contente e me puxou para um abraço

- obrigada por me perdoar rosa, muito obrigada – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha

- mesmo sem ter o que perdoar de nada – eu disse sussurrando também e me lembrei de uma coisa – obrigada

Ele se afastou lentamente como se não quisesse o fazer e me fitou com um sorriso, mas também com uma cara confusa

- pelo que? – ele perguntou

- por me trazer ate Hagrid, por pegar minha mala, por trazê-las ate Hogwarts, por ficar aqui na enfermaria comigo, por tudo. - eu terminei de falar com os olhos marejados e o puxei para mais um abraço. Ficamos assim 2 minutos depois nos soltamos e ele deitou de novo em meu colo e voltamos à posição em que dormimos. (N/A: eu queria ta no seu lugar rose) (N/A²: Luiza para de escrever) 5 minutos depois chegou madame Pomfley

- ah vejo que já acordaram Srta Weasley ta liberado e o Sr. Malfoy a ajude a se levantar, por favor – disse a velha Pomfley com uma expressão e voz carinhosa que pelo que me disseram é difícil se encontrar nela

- obrigada madame Pomfley – eu disse me sentando na cama com Scorpius me ajudando a levantar

- de nada so lhe dou umas recomendações tenha cuidado que seu pé esta frágil e evite fazer esforço com ele – ela disse

-sim senhora. Vamos Scorpy – eu disse com voz carinhosa

- vamos – ele disse com um sorriso e nos dirigíamos a saída quando passamos pela porta e encaramos o corredor cheio de gente eu me lembrei de mais uma coisa- Scorpy nós não fomos selecionados para nenhuma casa – eu disse com voz preocupada

- ih é esqueci vamos ver com minerva se ela nos seleciona- ele disse

Seguimos em direção ao escritório de minerva e graças a Merlin a encontramos no meio do caminho, pois não sabíamos a senha da gárgula

- diretora minerva com licença senhora, nos ainda não fomos selecionados, pois dormimos na ala hospitalar e não fomos ao banquete – Scorpy disse cordialmente parecendo nervoso de ansiedade talvez para que casa vá

-ah é me lembrei, pois bem me sigam ate minha sala que os selecionarei – disse minerva se virando em direção a seu escritório e em 2 minutos chegamos enfrente a gárgula - ``doce da paz ´´ -ela disse sussurrando que eu quase não escutei. A gárgula ao ouvir a senha começou a rodar e nos mostramos uma escadaria de pedra, nós a subimos com Scorpy ainda segurando em minha cintura e finalmente chegamos enfrente a uma porta marrom grande e minerva a abriu e nos deu passagem. Ela foi ate a prateleira e tirou de lá o que parecia um chapéu todo rasgado e perguntou:

- chapéu, me desculpe lhe acordar, mas será que pode selecionar os dois jovem aqui – disse minerva

- claro – disse o chapéu abrindo uma boca

- pois bem venha aqui Sr Malfoy- chamou minerva. Scorpius caminhou ate o chapéu e minerva o colocou em sua cabeça

_Hmmm, um menino muito diferente do pai é doce, companheiro, inteligente. Você se daria bem na lufa-lufa..._

_**Não por favor, meu pai vai me desertar, não, por favor,**_

_Muito bem se você quer ir para sonserina assim será, e vejo que você tem uma mente ardilosa, também se daria bem lá, corre atrás do que quer ate conseguir... Hmmm, você esta certo irei te colocar na..._

- sonserina

- muito bem agora Srta Weasley, venha aqui por favor – disse minerva. Fui ate ela e ela colocou o chapéu seletor em mim

_Hum, inteligente igual a mãe, corajosa igual aos dois juntos, medo de aranhas igual ao pai, mas vejo aqui uma personalidade diferente. Você pode se dar bem na sonserina e vejo também que você quer ir pra lá para ficar junto de Scorpius, pois bem se dará bem lá mesmo... _

- sonserina

-pois bem os dois foram para a sonserina a senha de lá é `` Scamanta ´´. Bom apetite – dizendo isso minerva nos encaminhou ate a porta

- obrigada diretora, tchau- eu disse

E fomos em direção ao salão principal conversando estávamos alegres por ter caído na mesma casa

-ai rosa ainda bem. Eu adorei duas coisas de ir para a sonserina: meu pai não vai me desertar e eu posso ter ido para sonserina, mas você foi junto e isso me deixou muito feliz- disse Scorpy muito feliz me apertando na cintura ainda mais. Eu estava gostando e respondi

-obrigada eu também estou feliz de ficar na mesma casa que você so estou preocupada com a reação do meu pai, quer dizer minha mãe aceita tudo numa boa mas meu pai vai me desertar ou no mínimo eu vou ficar sem férias por dois ano – eu disse triste. Fazendo Scorpy parar e me abraçar

-calma rose eu tenho certeza que ele não vai fazer isso afinal eu acho que ele não teria coragem suficiente de te deserta da família, mas mesmo assim se ele ficar louco e te desertar você vai morar comigo ouviu- ele falou no meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava me fazendo ter calafrios pela segunda vez no dia(N/A:de novo eu queria ta no seu lugar)(N/A²:cala a sua maldita boca)

-obrigada mesmo Scorpy – eu disse ainda abraçada com ele. Separamos-nos e ele voltou a me apoiar pela cintura.

Chegamos ao salão principal todos no olharam como se fossemos um ET por fim ignoramos os olharem e nos dirigimos à mesa onde nossos amigos no fitavam com um sorriso imenso que eu quero saber por quê.

-oi gente- eu disse feliz por vê-los e me sentando do lado de alvo

-oi gente – disse Scorpy animado se sentando do meu lado

-oi – disse eles ainda com os imensos sorrisos

- será que eu posso saber o porquê dos sorrisos gigantescos? – eu perguntei pegando uma torrada e passando geléia que tinha na minha frente

- porque ontem nos vimos uma cena muito fofa e tiramos fotos para mostrar a vocês- disse mel pegando duas fotos das vestes e nos passando viradas não dando para ver

Quando pegamos a foto olhamos para ela, nos olhamos e coramos fortemente fazendo com os pestes que tinham tirado a foto rissem (N/A: hahahahahaha)

-podem rir, riem a vontade – eu disse vermelha – mas como conseguiram tirar as fotos sendo que não escutem nenhuma movimentação na ala hospitalar e pelo que eu saiba vocês não estavam sabendo que eu estava lá com o Scorpy. – vi o que falei o apelido carioso que dei a ele e fiquei mais vermelha que meu cabelo os fazendoeles rirem mais

- nós... Fomos... Depois do... Jantar... Por que... Minerva nos... Avisou... E os... Pegamos... Dormindo... Abraçados- disse Anne entre gargalhadas

-oras nós os pegamos no flagra, mas ainda não sabemos como vocês foram para lá e o por que de não os vermos na seleção- disse Luke quando parou de gargalhar

- nos fomos para lá por que eu tinha quebrado meu pe por causa da minha mala que estava muito pesa e caiu em cima do coitadinho do meu pe – eu disse e continuei quando Scorpy abriu a boca – ai Scorpy que estava comigo ainda me ajudou me trouxe ate Hagrid e também trouxe as nossas malas e eles me levaram para a ala hospitalar chegando antes de vocês e não podemos ir a seleção por que pelo que vocês viram Scorpius ficou lá comigo e tivemos uma pequena discordância- dei uma pausa para pegar ar rapidamente mas também continuei antes de Scorpy – e acabamos dormindo nessa posição. Ate que acordamos hoje e Scorpy entrou de novo no mesmo assunto da nossa pequena discussãozinha de ontem e para encerra o assunto resolvi fazer o que ele me pediu e madame Pomfley me liberou e fomos a diretora pedir que nos selecione e acabamos os dois na sonserina- eu terminei sorrindo e pegando fôlego

- nossa!- exclamou alvo

- adorei o apelido rose- disse Mel e Anne junta com sorrisos debochados – Scorpy, simplesmente lindo- mel continuou me deixando vermelha e fazendo com eles rissem de novo

- vamos gente deixem a rosa em paz oras não é culpa dela o apelido – disse o Scorpy, mas parece que não percebeu que me chamou de rosa

-rosa? – perguntaram todos fazendo Scorpy corar e eles começaram a rir(N/A:bem feito da próxima vez escolha suas palavras queridinho)(N/A²:Luiza cala essa boca)

- adorei... Os... Apelidos... Gente... Eles são... Adoráveis... – disse Luke em meio as gargalhadas (N/A:concordo)

-tá, tá riem podem rir a vontade. Mas agora vamos as aulas falando nisso nos não temos horários- eu acabei de falar e minerva chega com nossos horários

-parece que nossa primeira aula é de aritmância – eu disse querendo parar as risadas, mas não dando muito certo – ai quer saber to indo, você vem Scorpy ou prefere ser motivo de piada? – eu o fitei com um olhar carinhoso

- vou indo com você. Quer ajuda? –ele perguntou se referindo ao meu pé quebrado, que ainda tava doendo um pouco

- por favor- eu disse com uma expressão de dor e carinhosa ao mesmo tempo

-claro espera ai – ele botou mais uma torrada na boca e veio me ajudar, ele botou o braço na minha cintura e a Mao dele escorregou e entrou em contato de minha pele e com esse contato eu estremeci so não sei se ele sentiu isso – ta com frio rosa?- ele perguntou com um sorriso de deboche. _É acho que ele percebeu._ (N/A: claro que ele percebeu né rose)(N/A²: rose dessa vez você conseguiu ser mais burra que um colega de sala da Luiza que ela fala)

- um pouquinho sabe essa blusinha aqui tá muito aberta sabe – eu respondi inocente com um sorriso amarelo (N/A: boa desculpa: J)

-quer ir ao dormitório trocar de roupa? Eu te levo lá. – ele disse

-claro só um minuto... Ei gente onde fica a passagem da sonserina e qual são a senha? –eu perguntei olhando para eles que já tinham parado de rir, mas estavam prestando a atenção na nossa conversa (N/A: mente esquecida igual a minha) (N/A²: concordo Luiza realmente é esquecida)

- não sabemos – disse todos – nós dormimos na sala precisa ontem justamente por não saber isso – completou alvo

- me deixa ver... Luke faz um favorzinho – eu disse com carinha de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança

- claro rose – o disse com um sorriso e percebi que Melany e Scorpy ficaram emburrados – qual?

- vai ate qualquer pessoa dessa mesa, mas que seja do primeiro ano, por que senão vai levar um pe na bunda, e pergunta . – eu disse ainda com carinha de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança so que agora ele ta no meio da rua é ta chovendo muito com raios e trovoes._ Coitadinho do cachorrinho. (N/A: coitadinho ele vai acabar pegando resfriado L eu queria ter um cachorrinho...)(N/A²: sem querer interromper a Luiza mas já interrompendo continue rose)_

- ta bom Rosie mas vai ficar me devendo uma hein . – ele disse se levantando e dando um beijo na minha bochecha. Eu percebi que mel e Scorpy emburraram mais ainda

- Anne! Vamos ao banheiro comigo – disse mel com uma carinha de dar pena depois eu quero saber o que ouve com ela (N/A: coitada deve ser alguma coisa com o Luke)

- tá Mel – ela disse terminando de beber seu suco de abóbora – vamos

Elas saíram do salão principal, e dois minutos Luke chega e percebe a falta de mel

- aonde a mel foi? – ele perguntou com uma cara tristonha. _Opa tem caroço nesse angu. (N/A: concordo)_

- foi ao banheiro com a Anne. Por que Luke? – eu perguntei carinhosa pelo o que me veio a cabeça. _Cara emburrada quando o Luke fala comigo, cara de dar pena quando o Luke saiu e me deu beijinho, e quando ele volta e percebe a falta da Mel ele fica com uma carinha triste... Deixa-meeu ver é isso eles se gostam... (N/A: finalmente uma mente sabia)_

- por nada Rô. Vamos gente temos aula de aritmância agora – percebi que sua cara melhorou

- vamos, me ajuda Scorpy alem do mais quero falar com você em particular - ele me olhou com uma cara curiosa, mas veio me ajudar – vamos lá embaixo, alias Luke ande fica a entrada e qual é senha? –perguntei a Luke

- a entrada é na ultima parede das masmorras e a senha é _Scamanta_ – disse Luke

- obrigada – eu disse- vamos Scorpy ainda temos 30 minutos antes da aula – eu disse com tom de voz cariosa

-claro, vamos- ele me levando pra fora do salão, percebi que atraímos muitos olhares, talvez pelo fato de nossos pais se odiarem e nos saímos do salão acompanhados e ele com braço na minha cintura (N/A: nossa! muito normal filho de inimigos mortais saindo de um lugar abraçado sem malicia) (N/A²: malicia você que tem Lu)

Fomos ate a sonserina, falamos a senha e nós entramos eu achei linda, três sofás verdes, uma lareira, tapetes pratas, as paredes feitas de pedras. Simplesmente adorei, pedi para Scorpius me esperar lá em cima no meu quarto enquanto eu tomava banho, meu quarto era lindo e eram com minhas amigas e mais duas desconhecidas.

Fui tomar banho demorei 5 minutos no banho e mais 5 minutos para me arrumar no banheiro, passei baby lise, maquiagem, eu coloquei um par de brincos de prata com um gloss. vermelho, uma sombra verde-escuro, um blush, pó-de-arroz e quando finalmente terminei sai do banheiro so de toalha e vejo o Scorpy deitado na minha cama com um dos braços atrás cabeça e o outro com uma foto minha com minha mãe e meu pai de quando eu tinha 8 anos, era uma foto trouxa, eu tava no park de diversão. Quando ele virou a cabeça pra mim quase que ele babou e se sentou rapidamente na minha cama botou a foto no lugar e parece que ele ficou admirando a bela vista

- que foi Scorpy? Gosta da vista? – perguntei com um sorriso sarcástico

-nada. – ele respondeu gaguejando ainda com a boca meio aberta e olhando meu corpo que já era bem desenvolvido para uma menina de 11 anos

- muito bem eu quero saber se você simpatizou com o Luke – eu disse sentando na penteadeira que tinha ali

- sim por quê? – ele perguntou emburrado

- eu quero sua ajuda, você me ajuda com o Luke? – eu disse ainda penteando meu cabelo e percebi que ele emburrou mais ainda

- por quê? Gostou dele foi? – ele disse com um sorriso debochado

-mais ou menos, mas não é pra mim a ajuda... É por que o tom de deboche e a cara emburrada quando eu falei do Luke. Eu diria que é ciúme, mas agora de quem eu não sei – eu disse terminando com um sorriso sarcástico

- que –isso –rose – ele disse gaguejando de novo. _Será que ele ta com ciúme? Bom eu vou perguntar. (N/A: eu nem perguntaria ta na cara que ele ta com ciúme) (N/A²: o pior é que eu concordo com Luiza hein)_

-você tá com ciúmes Scorpy? – eu perguntei me virando diretamente pra ele e vi que ele ficou vermelho

- não – rose – ele continuou vermelho e gaguejando (N/A: imagina rose)

- então por que, me diz você está vermelho e gaguejando – perguntei com um tom divertido

- por nada – disse ele vermelho e ainda gaguejando

-vamos mudar de assunto – eu disse me encaminhando ao meu malão e pegando uma saia curtíssima com 2 palmas acima do joelho, uma blusa com um decote enorme prata, meu cordão que ganhei da mamãe era de prata e tinha um R cravado em diamantes, uma pulseira prata, um anel com uma pedra verde, botei minha bota sem salto preta e passei perfume quando me virei vi Scorpy babando na minha cama – Scorpy se molhar minha cama de baba você vai ter que dormir de olhos abertos hein, agora vamos – eu disse estendendo a mã para ele que pegou mas quando foi levantar puxou minha mão com tanta força que eu cai em cima dele cara a cara.

Ficamos no olhando com respirações ofegantes meu rosto foi abaixando e ele pondo a mão na minha cintura, minha mão criou vontade própria e voou para o rosto dele e depois para o cabelo o acariciando e aconteceu nossa boca se encontraram e o beijo começou lento e devagar ate que tímido, a língua dele pediu passagem e eu dei nossas línguas ficaram dançando em uma dança harmoniosa ficamos nos beijando só paramos por que o sinal de 5 minutos da aula. Separam-nos ofegantes e vermelhos e nos encaramos vermelhos de vergonha, num pulo eu sai de cima dele ainda vermelha e desamassando minha roupa e ele continuou na minha cama ao que me parecendo me admirando para que o momento tenso falei:

- vamos Scorpy – eu disse me apoiando na penteadeira

- vamos claro. Vem cá – ele disse se aproximando de mim e passando o braço em minha cintura.

_**FLACHBACK OFF**_


	2. A Boate Trouxa

_**TEMPO REAL :**_

_5 anos depois_

POV Rose

Estávamos todos na casa de Scorpy na mansão Malfoy vendo televisão trouxa que Scorpy praticamente implorou para tio Draco comprar. Estávamos assim eu no colo de Scorpy com alvo na minha frente e deitado no colo de Lana, Luke e Melany estavam namorando há dois anos e estão no quarto, assim como Felipe e Anne namoravam a 1 ano e meio...

- não sei como ele não consegue enxergar que ela gosta dele – disse Scorpy

- também não sei – eu disse sarcástica, comparando o evento na TV com a vida real – essa é fácil ele não quer ver por que acha que vai acabar com a amizade deles que pelo que se ver é muito, mas forte que isso. - eu completei olhando Scorpy pelo canto de olho e percebi que ele engoliu em seco (N/A: acho que ele percebeu a ironia né rose)(N/A²: você acha Luiza)

- ah Lana você vem comigo rapidinho, quero sua opinião nisso aqui – disse alvo arrastando Lana para as escadas (N/A: suspeito... hm)

-claro alvo – ela disse confusa, mas subiu

- bem nos vamos para o 5 ° ano e tem coisas que estão mudando não acha ? – eu perguntei a Scorpy que fazia carinho em meu cabelo

- sim, algumas coisas mudam completamente – ele falou misterioso

- só espero que nossa amizade para com o grupo continue a mesma, por que eu não sei o que seria a minha vida sem vocês – eu disse o abraçando fortemente, a qual retribuiu o abraço com tanto entusiasmo quanto eu

- eu também – ele disse ainda abraçado a mim e fazendo carinho no meu cabelo (N/A: ta rolando clima hein)(N/A²:ainda bem que você não ta na historia por que se não ia te esganar por estragar o clima)(N/A:então sorte minha...mas continua rose)

- bom agora hora de dormir que amanha nos vamos para minha casa e depois para uma boate trouxa e A toca 2° no outro dia - eu disse me soltando de seu abraço

- so espero não ser o mesmo show que o dos anos passados – ele disse se referindo que meu pai e o pai dele sempre saem brigando (N/A: eu não espero pelo menos assim fica divertido) (N/A²: Luiza)

- é mesmo, vou – eu disse levantando e estendendo a mão para ele so que dessa vez eu desequilibrei e a cena do primeiro ano se repetiu em minha cabeça so que dessa vez foi diferente

Eu cai 2 centímetros a frente de seus labios e as respirações começaram a ficar ofegante e sua mão foi uma pra minha cintura e outro pro meu pescoço e as minhas uma foi para seu rosto passando para seu cabelo e a outro se apoiando em seu peito, nossos labios estavam próximos e acabamos com a distancia começamos a nos beijar sendo que dessa vez ele me puxou para seu colo e começaram as caricias a mão dele que estava na minha cintura foi para minhas costas e não paravam no lugar enquanto a no meu pescoço foi para meu rosto e começou a acariciá-lo e as minhas mãos também não ficavam atrás a que estava em seu rosto foi para seus cabelo extremamente macio a que estava em seu peito também foram para seu cabelo. Ficamos no beijando sem se separar por mais 2 minutos quando escutamos um barulho de algo caindo, nos separamos vermelhos e ofegantes, com a boca inchada. Olhamos em volta e não tinha nada a não ser o vaso que caiu e quebrou ai me dei conta de algo e falei:

- podem sair alvo e Lana – eu disse ainda ofegante e sentada no colo de Scorpy

- como sabia que era a gente – disse alvo os despindo da capa de invisibilidade

- ora quem são os xeretas do grupo e os outros têm coisa melhor pra fazer – disse maliciosa

- ta ficou na cara, mas agora. Alvo você vai se ver comigo por ter quebrado o clima deles – disse Lana furiosa e alvo saiu correndo com Lana atrás dele e eu e Scorpy ficamos rindo sentados no sofá(N/A:eu so não acabo com você alvo porque se não a historia vai ficar horrível e não seria um sexteto é mais para o sexteto)(N/Alvo:magoou Luiza)

- bom chega de diversão hoje, amanha nos vamos para minha casa quero so ver a cara do meu pai – eu disse

- vou dormir, tchau gente – disse Scorpy se levantando

- eu também vou vem comigo rose? – disse Lana

- claro, tchau alvo – eu disse subindo com Lana

Chegamos ao quarto e Melany e Anne já tinham acabado o amasso

- pode contando tudo dona Malfoy – disseram as três

- dona Malfoy? – perguntei com a sobrancelha erguida

- é ta na cara que você vai se tornar a Sra. Malfoy – respondeu mel

- ate você mel? Meu Merlim – eu disse dramática – eu so tenho amiga xereta (N/A: concordo, mas você também é igual minha melhor amiga*sorriso maldoso*)(N/Todas as Meninas No recinto e quico(devo lembrar que quando eu escrevo quico me refiro a Carol):hey)

- não seja dramática. Mas conta como foi o beijo? – perguntou Anne abrindo um sorriso malicioso

- foi ótimo o melhor da minha vida – eu disse sonhadora sentando na minha cama e suspirando – agora já sabem da licença que eu quero dormir. Boa noite senhoras dias, Potter e baptista

- boa noite senhora Malfoy – disse as três em uníssono (N/A: bem feito, é como no ditado popular: quem com ferro fere com ferro será ferido)(N/A²: uh Luiza tem um lado poético*sorriso sarcástico*)(N/A:cala a tua boca e roseta continua a historia)

- ai meu Merlin – eu disse me cobrindo ate a cabeça enquanto as três riam (N/A: concordo)

NO QUARTO DOS MENINOS:

-e ai como foi o beijo? –disse alvo, quando Scorpius abriu a boca pra responder ele completou – me deixa não quero saber afinal ela é minha prima

- eu não ia responder ia te mandar cuidar da sua vida com a Lana- disse Scorpius de mal- humor

- uh ta com mau-humor por ter interrompido seu beijinho com minha querida prima – disse Al sarcástico

- alvo o deixa... - Luke começou – amanha a gente zoa os dois juntos – ele completou com um grande sorriso (N/A: adorei a idéia) (N/A²: eu também) (N/A: alguém te pediu opinião?*levantando a sobrancelha*) (N/Coro: ai)

- ai quer saber não vou mais aturar vocês boa noite – disse Scorpius

POV Autora

Naquela noite todos dormiram tranquilamente... Mas na manha seguinte

- oi cambada hora de acordar – disse Luke entrando no quarto das meninas junto com o alvo – eu vou acordar minha namorada – ele disse se encaminhando a cama na qual mel estava deita e por acaso estava com uma camisola pequena na qual Luke adorou ter a visto nesse ``traje´

- e eu vou acordar a Lana – disse alvo indo à cama de Lana, na qual a encontrou com um mini short e uma mini blusa – laaaaaaaaaaaana acorda... laninhaaaaaaaaa acordaaaa... laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnaa- ele disse com voz manhosa perto do ouvido dela. So que mel, que já tinha acordado e Luke estava rindo – vammoooooooooooos lanaaaaaaa (N/A: ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)

- uh mais um pouquinho mamãe – ela disse resmungando (N/A: vingança de quando você a chamou de mamãe, ou seja, velha) (N/Gina: eu não sou velha ouviu Luiza) (N/A: não ouvi, mas vi porque você não falou você escreveu entendeu velha Gina *sorriso sarcástico*) (N/Gina: não me interessa se eu falei ou não, mas voltando ao assunto principal da discussão, EU NÃO SOU VELHA) (N/A: eu acho que os gritos vem junto com o cabelo ruivo) (N/James Potter: concordo) (N/a: você não deveria estar a sete palmos de terra*erguendo a sobrancelha*deixa não precisa responder continuando) (N/todos: ainda bem)

Nessa Luke e mel morreram de rir acordando Lana, que levantou num pulo com uma cara assassina para eles...

- eu vou matar você alvo – ela disse com uma cara realmente assassina correndo atrás de alvo que subiu na cama de rose que acordou com o pulo de alvo e deu um grito agudo bem alto nisso alvo caiu de cara no chão, Lana foi tentar bater nele escorregou numa sandália rasteirinha de rose caiu em cima da cama de rose que rolou da cama caiu em cima de alvo que ainda não tinha levantado como a cama de Anne era do lado da de rose ela acordou sentindo a mão dela roçar em alguma coisa ela gritou rolando na cama e caindo em cima de rose e mel e Luke estavam rindo tanto que também caíram da cama e Lana que estava na cama de rose continuava lá com a cama toda desarrumada e ainda tinha coisas de rose no chão. Com o grito das meninas Scorpius e Felipe vieram correndo so que ao entrar no quarto correndo eles escorregaram nas coisas de rose e deram de cara no chão. Quando se deram conta do que ouve começaram a rir escandalosamente, ate que Draco e Astoria chegaram ao quarto das meninas e ficaram com cara de bobos (N/a: que confusão! mas que é engraçado é) (N/A²: concordo) (N/A: achei que tivesse indo embora não me manda mais calar a boca)(N/A²:aprendi a não gastar saliva com você)

- o que ouve aqui? – disse Draco mal-humorado por ser acordado cedo pelos gritos delas

- ha, ha, ha, ha, ha nada ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha –Mel falou rindo muito

- ha, ha, ha. . . Agora. . . . Chega. . . Af, af, af, af, af – disse alvo que ainda estava sendo esmagado pelas meninas em cima dele – Anne você por favorzinho pode levantar – ele pediu com uma suplica

- claro – Anne levantou e sentou na sua cama tentando parar de rir

- agora priminha linda do meu coração você pode sair daí de cima – disse alvo

- não aqui ta muy macio – disse rose rindo (N/A: poxa eu queria ta no lugarzinho da rose)

- sai daí AGORA – disse alvo mandão (N/A: puxou isso da mãe, da vovó Lily e da vovó Molly)

-eu já disse que não – cantarolou rose

-sai rose senão você vai ver só – disse alvo misterioso

- já disse que não vou sair – cantarolou de novo rose (N/A: isso ai rose seja corajosa e continue no lugar estou orgulhosa de você meu bem)

- então ta depois não diz que eu não avisei- disse alvo

Alvo virou de frente para rose, a fez botar uma perna de cada lado da sua cintura quando conseguiu botar a pegou no colo levantando-a e a tacou na cama, nisso Scorpius e Lana prenderam a respiração (N/A: nem imagino porque*sorriso sarcástico), depois alvo subiu na cama ficando sobre ela e começou a fazer cócegas nela, com isso Scorpius e Lana respiraram aliviado, rose esta rindo muito escandalosamente:

- ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha para ha, ha, ha, ha, ha Alvo - Rose pediu meio a gargalhadas

- não, eu avisei agora fala que eu sou o cara mais lindo do mundo – disse ele

- ha, ha, ha, ha NUNCAAAA ha, ha, ha, ha – disse/gritou rose (N/A: eu so não falo porque eu não sou mentirosa) (N/A²: claro pra Luiza o garoto mais bonito é o Lucas) (N/A: mentira pra mim o mais bonito é o Scorpy beijão Scorpy*assoprando beijo no ar) (N/Rose: para de dar em cima do meu garoto*olhar raivoso) (N/A: como queira senhora)

-vamos é só uma frase Rosie – disse alvo

-ha, ha, ha nao, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha Scorpy ha, ha, ha, ha me ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ajude - me ha, ha, ha, ha – pediu rose

- vamos o que eu posso fazer... ááá… - Scorpius pulou em cima de alvo que caiu em cima de rose que rolou da cama e caiu em cima da almofada que estava no chão. Mel, Lana, Anne, Felipe e Luke que estavam assistindo pularam em cima de Scorpius que para se livrar deles rolou na cama caindo em cima de rose. Mel, Anne, Felipe, Lana, Luke e alvo pularam em cima dos dois

- ááááá socorro bando de baleia encalhada em cima de mim – disse / gritou rose (N/A: coitada deve estar mais fina que palito depois de ser esmagada por eles) (N/A²: pior se fosse Bianca)

- agora entendeu como eu me senti com você e Anne em cima de mim- disse alvo se levantando entendendo a mão para Lana, que levantou sendo seguida dos outros

- agora meninos FORA, que nos meninas vamos nos arrumar para ir à boate trouxa – disse rose

-vamos meninos – disse Felipe arrastando todos os meninos para fora do quarto

- agora meninas, vamos nos arrumar. Ai que roupa eu visto? – disse rose correndo em direção ao closet que tinha no quarto

- ai, ai, ai, ai cadê minha bota? – disse Lana

- alguém viu minha saia? – disse Anne

- alguém lembra onde eu deixei meu vestido? – disse mel

- GENTE! – gritou rose fazendo todo mundo parar – seria mais fácil assim: Lana escolhe nossas roupas, Anne faz nossas maquiagens, enquanto eu vou preparar nossos banhos e mel arruma nossas coisas, já (N/A: eu já disse que me orgulho da rose) (N/A²: já) (N/A: então vou repetir-me orgulho e muito da Rosie ela é inteligentíssima devia dar umas aulas pra Carol sabe rose ela ta precisando ela e Bianca) (N/Rose e A²: hey, (N/A²: eu não sou burra) (N/Rose: eu não sou explicadora)

Depois de 1 hora estávamos prontas descemos estávamos assim:

Lana estava com uma saia jeans, dois palmos em cima do joelho, uma blusa tomara que caia verde oliva, com um batom vermelho, de sombra verde escuro, com o cabelo cacheado com dois cachinhos presos pôr uma presilha de parecia ser de diamantes e uma bota de salto alta e cano longo. Brincos, pulseira e cordão prata

Mel estava com um vestido azul celeste que lhe contrastava o olho, uma sandália dourado de salto médio fino, com brincos e cordão de ouro e cravados de diamantes, com um batom rosa claro, e o cabelo escovado com um arco com um coração cheio de pedras de safiras, e uma sombra prateada

Annelise estava com uma calça jeans colada, uma sandália rasteira branca, uma bata branca, com uma tiara também branca, com um rabo de cavalo de lado e cordão, pulseira e brincos de ouro branco, um batom vermelho e uma sombra branca

Rose estava com um vestido tomara que caia vinho rodado com uma sandália prata de salto alto e fino, um cordão e um par de brincos com um coração com pedras de rubi, com um arco cheio de rubis, um batom vinho, sombra vinho e o cabelo cacheado caindo em suas costas e um contorno preto em seus olhos

Elas desceram a escadas onde os meninos estavam as esperando quando as viram ficaram com a boca aberta (N/A: aposto que se eu fosse um menino eu estria babando com essa imagem na cabeça):

- meninas vocês querem matar os coitados? – perguntou Astoria rindo

- Uau – disseram todos os meninos

- obrigada – disseram todas as meninas corando

- vamos – perguntou Draco fazendo as malas para foram

- Sr Malfoy vamos como? – perguntou Lana

- vocês vão de pó de flúor – respondeu Draco

- tá – disse rose indo em direção a lareira onde Astoria estava com o pó de flúor, ela pegou o pó de flour, entrou na lareira e falou – CASA DOS WEASLEY´S

Os outros a seguiram e quando chegaram foram uma sessão de abraço e de aperto de mão

POV Scorpius

- ola Sr e Sra. Weasley – eu disse enquanto rose ia ate eles

- mãe, pai – disse rosa

- oi Scorpius, oi filha – disse Sra. Weasley me puxando para um abraço de urso – Lana, Anne, Luke, mel, alvo, Felipe – ela completou abraçando – os um a um

- vamos vou mostrar o quarto de vocês – ela disse subindo as escadas e parou enfrente um quarto com uma porta branca – meninas vocês vão ficar no quarto da rose – ela disse apontando para o quarto que tinha a porta branca, meninos vocês vão ficar no quarto de hospedes que já foi arrumado pra vocês – ela disse apontando para uma porta azul no final do corredor, do lado tinha uma porta branca com maçaneta prata que deveria ser o banheiro – bom vou deixar vocês aqui para se instalarem – ela disse saindo

- agora – disse rose se encaminhando para sua mãe –mãe nós vamos para uma boate trouxa tá?- Sra. Weasley afirmou com a cabeça – vamos gente

Encaminhamos-nos a porta e como não podíamos aparatar entramos no carro voador dos weasley´s e fomos para a Londres trouxa

POV Autora

A viagem demorou mais ou menos umas, meia hora quando chegaram a boate estava lotada, mas conseguiram entrar na área vip usando o _confundos_ e se separam Anne e Felipe vão para um canto, Luke e mel para outro , alvo,Lana,rose e Scorpius para outros os primeiros casais estavam se amassando no sofá e os outros conversando com ``conhecidos´´

CONVERSA DE ROSE:

- ola – disse uma voz masculina

-oi – ela disse tímida

- como uma senhorita linda como você estaria sozinha numa boate – ele disse galanteados

-obrigada- rose disse mais a vontade (N/A: como alguém consegue ficar mais a vontade com um elogio desses) (N/A²: Luiza fica quieta e escreve) (N/A: escrevendo...)- qual seu nome?

- Louis, Louis Andrade – disse ele beijando a mãe de rose que corou – e o da senhorita?

- rose, rose Weasley – ela disse sorrindo

- muito bem rose que tão tomar uma bebida comigo – ele disse sorrindo

- ta legal – ela disse acompanhando ele

CONVERSA DE LANA (A QUAL ALVO SE INTROMETE):

- o que uma moça tão linda faz sozinha? – disse um homem sussurrando em seu ouvido a fazendo tremer e se virar

- observando a paisagem – ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico – e você?

- também mais acredito que minha paisagem seja mais bonita que a sua – respondeu ele galanteador

- essa eu duvido – ela disse desafiadora – qual a sua paisagem exatamente?

-uma bela moça com uma saia jeans e blusa verde e você?

- um cara que deveria aprender a nunca mexer com a mulher dos outros – disse uma voz masculina na qual Lana reconheceu na hora: alvo

-alvo o que você ta fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou surpresa

- é o que você ta fazendo aqui meu irmão? – perguntou o homem que tava cantando Lana

- protegendo o que é meu – ele disse com um olhar assustador que mata qualquer um de medo (N/A: eu não queria esta recebendo esse olhar e você Carol?) (N/A²: se é tão assustador como você escreveu também acho que não, mas agora vamos continuar a historia né Luiza)

- e o que é seu aqui alvo? Sabe? Eu não to vendo nada seu aqui – disse Lana cinicamente

- você é minha sim – disse alvo e a essa altura o cara que tava cantando Lana já tinha ido embora

- sou sua uma vírgula alvo, não sou nada sua, sou apenas sua amiga me ouviu? e você não tem direito algum a se intrometer na minha vida – ela disse elevando sua voz e saindo batendo o pé

CONVERSA DE SCORPIUS (NA QUAL ELE SE INTROMETE NA DE ROSE DEPOIS):

- olá – disse uma menina sorrindo chegando a sua frente na hora que observava rose dançar

- oi – ele disse olhando a garota da cabeça aos pés e dando um sorriso malicioso_. Parece que vou me divertir hoje_. (N/A: que horror Scorpy, tsc, tsc * balançando a cabeça para os lados em sinal de negação*) (N/A²: concordo com a Luiza, Scorpius * grito ao fundo da Luiza: ATÉ QUE ENFIM CONCORDOU. Sendo outro grito dela ignorado* e olha que para eu concordar com ela tem que ser coisa seria hein... mas continua a conversa) (N/Scorpius: sim senhoras capitas)

- tá a fim de dançar comigo gato – ela disse com um sorriso mais malicioso que o de Scorpius (N/A e A²: como isso é possível) (N/Rose: já ouviram um programa trouxa chamado: TUDO É POSSIVEL? *sobrancelha muito arqueada agora a da rose*) (N/A: ceeeeerto... continuando)

- claro – ele disse passando a mão pela cintura da garota – e ai gata vem sempre aqui? – ele disse galanteador fazendo a garota rir

- qual o nome do senhor galante? – ela disse ainda rindo

- Scorpius Malfoy – ele disse a fazendo gelar – e o da senhorita?

- não te interessa agora sai de perto de mim Malfoy – ela disse nervosa saindo de perto dela.

_Aposto que ela é uma bruxa e conhece a fama de meus ancestrais_ – ele pensou sorrindo sarcasticamente – agora que to sem diversão eu vou procurar a rose – ele disse olhando em volta e achou rose dançando com o mesmo cara sorrindo só que olhando de perto reconheceu ele como um velho amigo estudante da drumstang

Ele andou (ou dançou se preferir porque ele estava no meio da pista onde a garota o havia deixado (N/A: quem diria Scorpius Malfoy levando um fora de uma garota um dia hein, hein, hein? * sorrisinho de deboche enorme no rosto*)(N/A²: luiza eu so não te castro porque não dá *cara raivosa de dar medo em qualquer um* agora escreve logo))ate lá e os dois( rose e Louis) pararam de dançar na hora

- Scorpius velho amigo – disse Louis dando um aperto de mão e o puxando para um abraço – o que você esta fazendo numa boate trouxa? – continuou se esquecendo da presença de rose a qual ele julgava ser trouxa

- o mesmo me pergunto. E com a rose – ele disse com um ciúme na voz que deu pra senti, mas Louis na reparou muito nisso

- bom eu estava sentado no bar, quando encontrei com o olhar essa bela moça que pelo que percebi você a conhece – ele disse segurando a cintura da garota corada ao seu lado – como vocês se conhecem ? – perguntou Louis

- nós somos da mesma escola – disse rose fazendo pouco caso

- mesma escola...? Estão você também é uma bruxa? – perguntou ele espantado

- é sim... Você também é? – perguntou rose curiosa

-sou sim – respondeu Louis

- eu não te conheço da onde você é? – perguntou rose

- de drumstang

-agora se você é bruxo como não conhece minha família, mas conhece a família do Scorpy? – perguntou mais uma vez rose

- conhecendo as historias, mas a sua não me lembro – respondeu Louis

- ué achei que todo o mundo bruxo conhecia a fama da família Weasley, mas acredito que a fama da família Malfoy continua intáquita – disse Scorpius debochando

- família Weasley...? Já sei aonde ouvi esse nome em algum lugar... – disse Louis pensando

- eu acho que foi em um livro de historia da magia não foi não? – perguntou rose indignada por ele não conhecer a família Weasley (N/A: tem mais que ficar indignada mesmo, pois eles fizeram mais coisa pelo mundo bruxo que todos os Aurores juntos) (N/A²: Luiza fique quieta e escreve*olhar ameaçador*) (N/A: não fico quieta não eu escrevo quando eu quiser e estou mandando você comentar mais sobre nossa obra de arte) (N/A²: eu comento se eu quiser alias eu prefiro escrever a nossa obra de arte sem interrupções né, mas... agora deixa que eu narre)

- um livro de historia da magia? Nossa sua família é tão importante assim rose? – Louis perguntou espantado pela segunda vez em cinco minutos

- é. É muito importante me admiro você não conhecer a família que derrotou Voldemort, Belatriz Lestrange uma de suas fieis seguidores mais poderosas... – ela disse começando a se irritar, mesmo Scorpius se divertindo achou melhor interromper

- epa, epa rose calminha, mas que tal dançar comigo – ele disse sorrindo oferecendo a mão

- claro, tchau Louis- disse rose aceitando a mão e deixando Louis com uma cara de raiva por ficar de lado

-tchau – disse Louis

Assim eles ficaram a festa na boate toda: Scorpius e rose dançando e se divertindo, Lana evitando falar com alvo, alvo correndo atrás de Lana, Melany e Luke dançavam e namoravam e o mesmo para Annelise e Felipe (N/A²: quem dera se fosse assim*cara sonhadora* né Luiza? *cara maliciosa*)(N/A: não eu prefiro minha vida do jeito que ta eu solteira da silva). No final da noite estavam todos exaustos concordaram em ir para A Toca 2°. Quando chegaram foram direto para seus quartos e apagaram

**xxxxxxxx N/A xxxxxxx**

**Obrigada pelos reviews, eu sei que o capitulo anterior foi um pouco meloso e eles foram um pouco precosses, mas eu nao consegui imaginar outra coisa pro final e na parte da cabine...**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo, e se novamente aparecer alguns errinhos de gramatica me desculpem eu estou usando o word pra corrigir o que escrevo, mas parece que ele nao detecta alguns deles**

**Beijos e façam uma caridade a sua autora: mandem reviews  
><strong>


End file.
